


Bloodlines:  Age and Times of Blood Countess

by orphan_account



Series: Vampires: Folklore and History [1]
Category: Countess Dracula (1971), Daninsky Saga (Movies), Dark Shadows - All Media Types, Dark Shadows Vampirella, Les Lèvres Rouges I Daughters Of Darkness, Tomb of Dracula (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Bloodlines:  Age and Times of Blood Countess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Erzebet Bathori Timeline](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/289569) by David Zahir. 



**1560 Transylvania** Countess Erzsébet Dracula, distant cousin of Vlad Dracula, is born in the Carpathian mountains.

 **1574 Transylvania** As age of fourteen, Erzsébet is already known both for her beauty and her depraved cruelty toward the servants of her castle. When one of her victims, and old woman, reminds her that she will someday be old too, Erzsébet decides to search eternal youth. She finds a book about blood and occultism in the library of the castle and learns that she has to bathe in human blood to keep her youth and beauty.

 **1610** **Transylvania**   Dracula, who has taken bat form, watches behind the castle window, when Erzsébet bathes in blood. He decides to bite Erzebet to make her his slave, but she makes a deal with him, offering to share her bounty and even allowing him to sleep during the day in her castle.  She betrays him, however, covering the coffin with garlic flowers. He eventually escapes and plans his revenge. 

Erzsébet masquerades as her own daughter Ilona but when she seeks to marry a young aristocrat, she begins to age in the front of the wedding guests. In furious search of blood, she accidentally stabs her own fiance. Erzsébet is sentenced to be sealed up in her rooms while her servants are executed, including the Polish werewolf Waldemar Daninsky.

 **1614** Erzsébet is killed by Dracula; she rises as a vampire and attacks the men transporting her body for burial, causing the carriage to go over a cliff. A piece of wood pierces her heart, and officials seal her body in a tomb. 

**1887** Young woman named Erika steals Erzsébet´s medallion by murdering his old professor who owns it and brings the Countess back to life as a vampire. Erzsébet turns her, but Waldemar Daninsky, brought back to life via removal of a silver dagger from his heart, kills young vampire witch.

 **1888** **London** While preying a young prostitute, Erzsébet meets Jack the Ripper and turns him into a vampire and her helper.

 **1912** **London** Erzsébet starts to torture and murder by using methods reminiscent of the Impaler. She also sexually assaults Mina Harker, who is slowly turning to a vampire after being bitten by Dracula in 1893. Erzsébet´s two brides are destroyed.

 **1927** **Budapest** Erzsébet meets beautiful Ilona Harczy and turns her as a vampire bride.

 **1971**   **Oostende** , **Belgium** Erzsébet, now an elegant blond older woman, seduces a young female newlywed. Ilona is accidentally killed, and Erzsébet dies in a car accident, when the branch of tree impales her heart, but she possesses the newlywed.

 **2007** **Slovakia** Erzsébet finds organization, whose depraved clients can torture and murder people for money. Victims are bled to death in so Erzsébet  could bathe in their blood.


End file.
